Jade Hand
The Jade Hand is a relic created by Osano-Wo from a scale of the Jade Dragon and is a powerful weapon against the shadowlands. History Legend says that just prior to the Battle of the Cresting Wave, during the building of the Kaiu Wall the young brother of Kuni Osaku, Kuni Hohiro feeling powerless to help stop the hordes of Oni lead by The Maw awaiting the Crab, pleaded and begged the Fortune Osano-Wo for help. Seeing that Hohiro was weak and asking for help the Thunder God ignored the boys pleas. Hohiro returned day after day making offerings, and praying with all his heart. Still Osano-Wo did nothing, but watched. Then after many days Hohiro left the shrine convinced the god would never help him. Hohiro cursed Osano-Wo's name and said he would find a way to stop the Shadowlands himself. Impressed with the boys new found confidence and anger, Osano-Wo created the Jade Hand and gave it to Hohiro. The Hand would pass though various owners untill oneday it went missing. It would eventually return when the Kami Togashi presented it to Hida Yakamo. Appearance It is a left hand, wrist and partial forearm composed of segmented jade plates that when attached function as a normal gloved hand. The Jade Hand is known to be used as a replacement hand, but it is theorized that it can also be worn as a normal glove. Use The hand can choose to attach its self or not if placed to a stump of a left arm, if it does attach it will painfully burn away all taint of the wielder, and render the person unable to be tainted so long as the hand remains in place. Where abouts Currently the most recent wielder of the Jade Hand is Lord Sun himself, and it resides in the Celestial Heavens with him Wielders/Owners of The Jade Hand * Kuni Hohiro * Togashi * Hida Yakamo * Togashi Mitsu Thousand Years of Darkness timeline. Meta Data RPG Time of the Void lists the Jade Hand as a 1k3 fist weapon, that does an additional 5k5 vs any tainted creature it touches. The wielder is immune to taint corruption and can not cast any maho spells, or willingly take taint upon themselves so long as the hand is attached. The user may spend a void point to cast Jade Strike as though they were a shugenja of equal level to their insight rank. Due to the sheer power it radiates the hand can not be concealed from tainted beings, they sense it and know where it is when nearby. Meta Data CCG The Jade Hand has two versions a non-experienced and an experienced. Both are items. The first card showed a glove like Jade Hand with cross stitching inlaid, looking a lot like an oven mitt. The experienced looks like the common accepted appearance seen on Hida Yakamo's exp 2 version, a segmented jade plated gauntlet. Non-Experienced: Unique The Jade Hand may not be stolen, moved or destroyed. This Personality gains a 3F/2C bonus when opposed by any Shadowlands cards in a battle or duel. Force +1 Chi +3 Gold 8 Focus 3 Artist Bob Hobbs Legality Jade Extended Experienced: Unique Will not attach to a Shadowlands Personality. May not be moved or destroyed. The Jade Hand gains +2F/+2C while opposing one or more Shadowlands cards in a battle or duel. Battle: Bow the Jade Hand to destroy an opposing Shadowlands Item or an opposing Shadowlands Personality with no Items. Force +3 Chi +3 Gold 9 Focus 3 Artist William O'Connor Category:Crab Clan Nemuranai